Tears of A Dachshund
Tears of a Dachshund is the 25th episode of LPS Popular(only fan made). Summary Savvy is hurt..emotionally AND phisically. After Naomi slams her into the lockers, she gets mad. REAL mad. But then an unknown girl tries to hurt both her and'' Naomi, and there will be some tears of a dachshund.. Transcript *Black screen with screams Savvy: Ow..o..ow...... *Savvy faints from pain Naomi: Now thats payback. *Naomi walks up to Genny, and Lina. Naomi: Do you notice who Savvy is? Do you? Lina: Um, our friend.. Naomi: Well.. I don't think so. Lina: Huh? Genny: She is a nice person and you know it! Naomi: Your lying, aren't you. Lina: She is a nice, and smart Dachshund to us Thanks! Naomi: Well aren't you so rude. Savvy: *Wakes up* Wha- Naomi: AND YOU! Savvy: Huh? Naomi: YOU STUPID LITTLE WEINER DOG! Savvy: Don't fight me again, my boyfriend can help.. *Sage Walks in Sage: And that is a yes. Naomi: Oh, you are so dead. James: Uh, girls stop this nonsense Savvy: Well, another boy. Sage: Hi James! Naomi: This isn't time for that. Savvy: Huh? Naomi: It's time for fights. Lina: Uh, Im gonna go now. *Lina runs away Naomi: So Savvy, do you wan't to know whats gonna happen? Savvy: Uh, *Scared* N..n..no Naomi: Well you are gonna see it. *Naomi picks up Savvy Savvy: WHAT ARE YOU DOING! Naomi: Wait, who's that? Savvy: Huh? *A Chihuahua come in Unknown Girl: Huh? Oh Im gonna show them whats fights really are! *The Unknown Girl runs up to Naomi and Savvy Unknown Girl: Ill show you what real fights are!!!!! *The Unknown Girl punches Savvy and Naomi *Savvy gets thrown to the floor, and Naomi gets thrown to the lockers Savvy: Whew i'm still alive.. *Naomi doesn't wake up Brooke: N..naomi? Unknown Girl: Oops........ Brooke: You IDIOT! YOU MIGHT OF KILLED HER!!!!! Unknown Girl: Darn! I really don't want to get in trouble. Brooke: Sheesh. Savvy: Wow I don't really care.... Sage: Yep, I dont really either. Principal: Woah, what has happened in here? Savvy: Oh um, That Chihuahua threw me and Naomi and she threw Naomi into the lockers..... Principal: Alyssa! My office now! Alyssa: Oh, but it was a accident! Brook: Who cares about that! Lina: Now I actually feel bad for Naomi! Rachel: Oh my dog! I hate that Alyssa! *Brooke tries to wake Naomi up but Naomi falls to the ground Brooke: *Sniff* I only knew her for about 1 day... Savvy: Who cares. *Savvy walks away Sage: Sav, wait for me! *Sage follows Savannah *Everyone walks away Brooke: *Sniff* Naomi, if your dead, I will always *sniff* remember you. *Brooke cries *Screen fades to black '''AT ALYSSA'S' Mrs: Minci: You got suspended from school on your first day. Twilight Minci: What the tail did you do that for! Alyssa: How long did I get suspended?! Mrs. Minci: For a week, your grounded for a week. Alyssa: What! Twilight: I am very disappointed in my own little sister! Alyssa: *Sniff* I'm..i'm sorry.... Twilight: You should of be saying sorry to the Cocker Spaniel and the Dachshund. Alyssa: Oh.... AT SCHOOL Savvy: Im tiered of all these fights in school. *Savvy begins to cry Sage: Its okay babe, it's Brooke's fault that this happened. Savvy: I know. *Someone accidentally knocks over Savvy Sage: Are you two okay? Savvy: No, i'm not. *Screen turns black* *Boom Sage: Are you two okay? Savvy: No, i'm not. Someone who accidentally knocked over Savvy: Oh, i'm so sorry. Category:ChillyCookie5's Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes